


The Stringed One and Deadline

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, POPGOES
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Annoying Glitchtrap, Backstory, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Discord song, Drama, Existential Crisis, Fights, Gender Dysphoria, Insults, Multi, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Enough is enough, after what happened to Jeremy Fitzgerald. Strings has grown tired of dealing with the  mysterious schemes of their supervillain nemesis Deadline, but as a mad rabbit virus god attempts to lay waste to the world of Popgoes, the two arch-enemies must join forces to rout the unbelievably annoying Glitchtrap from their universe, before he damages it beyond repair.
Relationships: Sara the Squirrel/Popgoes the Weasel (Popgoes)
Kudos: 2





	1. String's Red Reel of security

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on the episode of Strings and the Popgoes six, Popgoes made a horrible deal which was rigged by a purple glitchy rabbit. But Glitchtrap lied about bringing back Blackrabbit and has reversed the Popgoes five, along with creating a chaotic cloud of mayhem.

This wasn't ideal, Strings aka the Red Reel Birmingham's resident superhero, kept on telling themselves as they saved yet another screaming group of kids from a purple rabbit monster in the middle of Cannon hill Park, Birmingham, while using a giant needle sized grappling gun in the other gloved hand of a red and grey catsuit. The rabbit monster screeched angrily as under their mask, Strings shouted to the kids. "Okay kids, now you're safe, back away from the rabbit monster and find your parents! I'll handle this." 

The kids quickly ran away from the rabbit monster, as the rabbit monster hurried in an angry bound, to lunge at the exhausted and inwardly panicking superhero. But the Red Reel quickly ducked behind a desk, while readying a smoke bomb in the utility belt. If this had been a regular rabbit, then it would have shown a wagging behaviour of fear, but this monsterous facsimile just snickered, while all the other animals began to howl, meow or cry in confusion. "So it's not even an actual rabbit? Okay, that's good- ouch ow!" Then something bit down on their left hand as they kicked the attacker off, only to realise somehow it was the same rabbit monster who was taking a quick peek and a nibble out of either curiosity or malice. 

For a brief moment, they saw a hallucination of a crow animatronic holding a red drive through sign and the words spelled out with a dry whisper. "You should panic." "I am right now!" Strings muttered while their left hand crackled with exposed wires. Seeing that their victim was injured in one hand, the rabbit monster did a click of joy, before sneezing at the smell of the smoke bomb which was quickly thrown by Strings with their right hand while they crawled out of their hiding spot. But the rabbit was going to kick Strings in the face as the robot winced from the blow. An illusion nearly flickered to reveal a cyclops like grey and red robot with four arms. 

What few media reporters who weren't documenting all the other weird happenings, such as glitching phones, mauve sky or raspberry flavoured drinking water was going to take their picture, but luckily the Chief of Police, Commissioner Mark Lions yelled as the dark brown human tried to give the stressed out superhero some space from the small crowd of reporters. "Everybody just stay back! It's not safe right now with all the reality distortions and you can interview The Red Reel later, once they can take the kids somewhere safe. Alright Red Reel, you'll be safe now. You feeling bushed again?"

A metallic sigh escaped their lips as they nodded while setting the kids away from the damaged rabbit enclosure at the petting zoo. "Yeah Mark, been like this for a while now. Maybe I'll take a break from superheroing for a while, wait what the hell?" Then suddenly a single card was thrown into the bark of the spiral painted park bench, it was another new calling card from their arch nemesis Deadline. Feeling curious, the Red Reel picked it up with their gloved hands and groaned in frustration. 

"Swear he keeps on changing things to spite me. And he's sent a message in Morse which is annoying. Okay, he says he wants to meet me outside my apartment tomorrow morning and a guide will take me to his secret hideout. I'm not that stupid, I know where he put it because I was pals with the nightguard there!" Mark visibly turned started to sweat as he murmured in response. "That Popgoes Pizzaria place, near the northwest road to Nottingham. That one with the animal shaped animatronics? Didn't a Mr Simon Glade buy the place off after what happened to Jeremy Fitzgerald?"

If Mark had looked closely, he would've seen the optic nerves blink as if to cry while his friend replied, as they readied a grapple line. "Yes, I always found it suspicious a total stranger came out of nowhere just to do that. Anyway, can't stay duty calls. Got a meeting to attend, maybe save the world while I'm at it." But somebody else, who was a purple waist coated and creepily stitched rabbit laughed with manic glee at the big rabbit shaped minor tornado above Utah right this very moment, as a certain purple skeleton looked at his secret hideout's new monitor. "What were those five thinking, making a deal with a complete stranger who looks like a wrongly stitched copy of Springbonnie? Something like this was bound to happen."

The purple skeleton looked at the wrecked one, before looking at the oddly mouse shaped bite marks. "Somebody in this pizzeria bit into the wires before


	2. A meeting and the arrival of Glitchtrap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our unlikely allies meet in the old Popgoes place, only to run into Glitchtrap as the dangerous reality warping rabbit makes a wager with them. Free the glitched animatronics in five nights from dangerous situations caused by the glitches or he wins the bet and their souls.
> 
> There's only one response and that's to accept.

The Red Reel flew out of the park, only to see the sheer mess that wasn't being taken care off by the police or the fire service, the crowdfunders, the coast guard near the docks, or the NHS and the ambulance drivers and groaned in dismay at the sheer pandemonium. "I can't deal with all of these problems at once. The mayor's not helping and Deadline is probably waiting for me at the old place." Then suddenly they saw the sight of a blue and tan shorts wearing Sara squirrel animatronic lazing on a tree branch, Saffron the squirrel hugging a big rock, Stone the crow in person as they grumped around the town and next was Blake picking people's pockets and lying to the victim's faces. Oh and Popgoes the weasel had just yelled at somebody who'd tried to help him out , when he'd hurt his hand on a construction. "This is worse then what I thought. But everybody knows Deadline hates people who mess things up, in his own plans." The news bulletin boards were showing their elk skull masked supervillain Deadline, after his last plan involved a museum heist to steal the Rosetta Stone, just to learn Ancient Greek and Egyptian. 

Red Reel thought as they tried to get to the meeting place, without a panic attack. "Yes, this going to take a miracle, to get the world back to normal. I hate feeling defenceless when a panic attack happens." They muttered as they flew for a short while, before changing into their civilian identity in a clothing changing booth as Sarah Stutten a non-binary red haired, grey eyed person with a hologram to stop people mistaking Strings for a robot, or a man or a woman. "There's worse problems going on, compared to the pronouns of my own gender right now. Whatever I'm sure about it at least for the moment." Strings muttered as they walked across the streets of Birmingham. Popgoes Pizzaria was somewhere up the road, near Jeremy Fitzgerald's old house, before he'd died at the purple skeleton endoskeleton's hands, well his and Blackrabbit's hands. 

The doorbell was rung as they headed inside Popgoes, only to see their successor Buttons sweeping up the rubbish in the party room and the shorter blue security robot crackled their voice box. "Hello... big sibling. You.. came. Boss is waiting for you." Strings gave a surprised wave to their younger blue counterpart, before sitting down in the waiting room, as the calendar showed October the 13th the 2024. "I wonder what Jeremy would do?" Strings murmured, looking at the carrot juice rain. 

But just as the clock was about to strike for lunch, Simon the animatronic opened the door in his own disguise for the office as Strings moved to sit down. "Ah, you're here friend. We both know that odd glitchy stitched rabbit is dangerous and seems to possess powers most of the human world doesn't have, or the actual Popgoes animatronics, apart from us, your little brother Buttons, the blue Freddy copy and Blackrabbit. Please, can you join forces with me to route this issue?" But just as Strings was about to reply, a sadistic giggle echoed as the VR purple and tan rabbit calling himself Glitchtrap slithered through the main security computer. "Hi there, I just love showing up when I'm not invited." The exasperated face of Simon, almost an exact mirror of the late Simon Fitzgerald in his hologram disguise showed obvious dismay, while he tried to find the words to say. So Glitchtrap then rounded onto Strings as he put his hands in a hand holding pose that seemed goofy, but hide his actual threat. 

"Oh are you a boy or a girl? Just pick something already, don't be so indecisive as Funtime Foxy!" This didn't exactly make the red former night guard as a familiar disgusting feel of body dysphoria crawled down their spine as the tell-tale yellow sparks from String's wrists causing the hologram to glitch, a clear sign of a certain yellow badger's technopathic skills. "What I will choose to be is none of your business you malhare, I'll choose my own life without your misgendering. You aren't even the first person to say that to my face and think they're clever about it." A slightly gruff gulp gave way from Simon's lips, for despite his own misgivings about his arch nemesis, gender hadn't been one of them. 

"Just because you sound like one of the previous Fazbear owners, doesn't mean you are divine. Why are you even crashing our meeting anyway Glitchtrap?" Simon muttered as he adjusted his disguise's suit and tie in annoyance as Glitchtrap just juggled the Toy animatronic masks and turned the slurpie cup into a giant carrot juice and blood slide as the mad, bad , virtual reality rabbit giggled with glee. "Oh, hohohoha! You think I'll just tell you straight away? Where's the fun in that? But kiddos, I'm humouring you lot for once. Not like Henry." 

The blood and carrot juice slide made the Popgoes super trio feel ill and throw up, well at least if they actually had lungs. Buttons just shrugged and got the cleaning mop and bleach out of the cleaning bucket, to clean up the gory mess Glitchtrap had created in Jeremy's office. "Urgh! That's disgusting! Change the slurpie back, that's just unsanitary." 


	3. Night 1- Stone the crow and Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the bet begins and our three heroes have to find Stone somewhere and get all the Popgoes animatronics back into the Popgoes Pizzaria, before glitchtrap wins

After Strings, Buttons and Simon all made up their minds to find Stone the Crow, it was easy to tell where the sign holding crow actually had been hiding during the day. 


End file.
